Reflecting
by MightyAvenger
Summary: Luigi reflects on a past love and ends up getting a suprise.
1. Chapter 1

As he walked along the beach that was only a few miles away from Peach's castle, Luigi had a million and one thoughts running though his mind. It had been a good few years since he had seen her and held her close to his heart. And yet he never forgot her. Stopping to sit down on the warm sand, he took a moment to take in the view. It was almost how it was five years ago on this very day. The sky was a mass of colour and passion. The deep red sun half peering over the horizon, with golden lined clouds floating above. Luigi sighed in sadness. This time five years ago, he was seeing the same sunset, yet was sharing the experience with someone else. She was as beautiful as the sunset that lay out before them. A big broad smile that could light up the sky and a laugh that sent ripples of warmth through his entire body. Five years ago he was happy and content. He thought she was too. 

_flashback_

_They walked along the beach hand in hand. The sunset was the perfect setting for any couple in love. Luigi had never been happier in all his life; this scene was how his dreams went. He looked over at the girl how made him feel alive, shaking his head he could not believe his luck. She turned her head to face him and caught him looking at her with pride. He caught her eyes and blushed, before turning away. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. If he hadn't turned away, he may not have missed her shaking her head with a quick look of worry._

_The couple walked on in silence, taking in the view. By now a light breeze had worked up and Luigi's companion's hair started to move with the wind. He had to tell her now, this was the perfect moment. As if reading his mind, she stopped walking and turned to face him. She removed her hand from his and lifted it up to his face. Plucking up all the courage she could find within herself, she brought herself to speak._

_'Luigi...'_

_'Daisy..I need to tell you something,' He whispered back. Feeling that she owed him at least this, she proceeded to let him speak first._

_'Daisy, after all this time we've been together I've enjoyed nothing more then you're company..'_

_Daisy's heart sank and her gut wrenched. She had made her first mistake, allowing him to speak first._

_'Luigi, wait...' She started to say, tears filling up in her eyes. This could not go on any longer._

_'Sssh, it's OK Daisy. I need to say this. I am one hundred percent in love with you. You mean the world to me and I will always be there for you. You make me feel that life is worth living, even when Mario gets the attention and I'm left out. You give me a reason for being'_

_He looked at her, with tears flowing down her cheeks. She was happy; he'd said the right words. Then he watched as she shook her head and started to choke out the odd word._

_'No...You can't...sorry...it's not...right' She spluttered. Luigi looked at her in bewilderment._

_'Daisy?'_

_'I-I'm...so... sorry' She sobbed. Luigi felt a slow sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was she saying? He took a step towards her, but she pushed him away._

_'It's...' She started to say again though tears. Coming to a realisation, that the relationship was in close peril, Luigi tried to sway her mind._

_'Don't say it...Please, Daisy. Don't. I love you' He said, his voice full of fear._

_'..Over' She finished and looked into his eyes. She could probably pin point the moment in which she had achieved what she had promised she'd never do. With two short words she had broke his heart and ripped apart his world at the seams. Deep down she knew he didn't deserve this pain, for that she was sorry. She watched as he fell to the floor and dissolved into tears. He worshiped the ground she walked on and would do any thing to see her smile. Yet for daisy it wasn't enough. She felt so bitter on the inside as she watched him cry himself into dehydration. She didn't know what to do. She was barely prepared to end it, never mind deal with the aftermath._

_Finally he forced himself to look into her eyes. There stood the person he loved the most and would continue loving. The pain inside him was eating away at him and he needed to know why she was doing this to him, to them._

_'W-Why Daisy? Was I that bad a partner?' He whispered, his voice broken and hurt. She looked down at him and sighed._

_'You were a good partner, the best. But I want adventure and excitement. You can't give me that. So I'm going away. Sorry'_

_Daisy kept it short and straight to the point, she didn't want to prolong the agony. It was true; he wasn't entirely what she wanted. It was also true that he was a good partner, the best. He used to make her smile and he was so sweet and caring. Unfortunately it wasn't enough._

_Blinking away his tears he looked at her. Was she so fed up of him that she could show no mercy and end it so harshly? The bluntness of her reasons made Luigi feel so sick inside. He was devastated._

_Without another word Daisy walked away from him and out of his life permanently._

_End Flashback_

_Luigi wiped away a tear as he remembered_ that day. He was left reeling for days. Mario, Peach and Yoshi tried everything to cheer him up, failing miserably. Slowly but surely he started to regain his long lost happiness. He never forgot Daisy and often wondered where she was and what she was doing. He also wondered if she ever found a replacement for him, but then it pained him to think of that. His heart never recovered though and at night, sometimes he'd cry over the love of his life.

Lying on the sand he closed his eyes and listened to the soft noise of the waves as they cascaded onto the shore. This was the only way he could ever get a peaceful frame of mind. As he lay there, he felt something brush against him. Sitting up and opening his eyes he came face to face with a dry piece of seaweed blown by the breeze. It did strike him odd that such alight breeze could move such a piece of seaweed but he thought nothing more of that.

As he went back to the lying down position he felt something hit him on the head. It came sharp and hurt his forehead. Now he knew that wasn't the breeze. Getting up quickly he realised it must be Mario up to his usually tricks.

'Mario! Get down here this instant you fool!' Luigi shouted, but his only reply was a shell, just like the one thrown before. The shell were coming from behind the sand dune and Luigi was just about the go up and grab his idiot brother by the neck when a figure came from over the dune. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak; Luigi frowned at his brother's newfound idiocy.

'Mario, you can take that stupid cloak off now, I know it's you!' Shouted Luigi.

The figure edged closer to Luigi. Luigi was almost ready to pull off Mario's hood when Mario pulled the hood off by him self. Only the figure wasn't Mario at all, it was none other then…

'Daisy?'


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. This story is over a year old and I finally complete it. Yay. I am so sorry for the wait but I never really felt motivated about this. It originally was going to be all tragic and sad, but then I changed. I did eventually get my motivation back, hooray! Hope you like!

**Chapter 2.**

The cloaked woman in front of him nodded. A stunned Luigi just looked at her, he wasn't sure how to react so he stood there with his mouth open. Daisy looked back at him with an apologetic smile. She hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still the same radiant brunette colour and her smile could still light up the darkest room, but there was something different about her. Somehow even though she still looked the same, she had changed.

"Hi Luigi," She said, unsure of what to say and of what to expect. However she was met with a silence. Daisy looked down at her feet. Finally Luigi found his voice, asking the only question he could think of.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back," She answered. She didn't exactly know why she was back; she just knew something was drawing her back to where she belonged.

"Why?" He couldn't understand her.

"I don't know…" She said quietly. Lifting her gaze from off the floor, she looked into his eyes and searched for some kind of forgiveness.

The day she left him on this very beach had haunted her. It took her a few weeks to realise she had made a very grave mistake. She dismissed it though and put it down to homesickness. She had travelled far and wide, who wouldn't feel homesick? But months down the line and she felt a niggling feeling creep up inside of her. What if it wasn't actually homesickness and it was guilt?

She had spent most of the year flitting from place to place, taking in the sights and searching for adventure but she was very disappointed. Nothing of great intrigue had ever happened and she found herself thinking that she had left the greatest adventure behind, at home.

It was on one particular journey on a small ferry that cemented the guilt-ridden thoughts into Daisy's head. She was sat on the deck, under a star filled sky. A light breeze swept through the air calmly and Daisy felt relaxed. She had pushed thoughts of Luigi out of her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves hitting the ferry. All was peaceful and Daisy liked it.

As she sat listening to the waves, she heard footsteps fast approaching. Upon opening her eyes, she spied a young couple. They were chatting excitedly and very playfully teasing each other. They suddenly stopped in front of Daisy, not that they paid her much attention.

The young man faced his young lover and held her close to him. They stayed in their embrace for a good few minutes until they broke apart. They separated slightly and gazed into each other's eyes. Daisy watched them; they were obviously in love. A love, which seemed to have only just started out. Daisy watched as they started to kiss, a kiss so passionate that it made Daisy blush.

The couple broke apart to find Daisy watching them. The young woman gasped in embarrassment and her partner apologised for their show.

"Don't worry about it, it's always nice at the beginning isn't it?" Daisy said warmly. The young woman giggled.

"We've been together five years," She said as she beamed at her partner. He smiled back and added his own thought.

"It's nice to have someone who loves you for who you are and understands you," he said in a sugary voice that would have made Peace more masculine. Daisy looked at them, she would never have guessed that they had been together that long.

"Do you have anyone like that?" The woman asked. Daisy thought about Luigi.

"I did…" She whispered, feeling that horrible guilty feeling again.

It was the sight of the couple that reminded Daisy of how good it had been with Luigi. She felt ashamed at her silly need to search for more. She always wanted more and was never satisfied.

After the ferry had reached it's destination, Daisy felt it necessary to return home.

Here she was now, trying to find a way to win Luigi back. It wasn't going to be easy but she was sure she could mend the broken pieces of her life.

Daisy looked at Luigi, who was obviously struggling to come to terms with her reappearance. She took his hand; he was shaking. She felt guilty again.

"I've grown up. Going away made me realise how stupid I was. I wanted more, the grass is always greener and that. But it's not. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Daisy said sadly. Luigi removed his hand.

"I do forgive you, but I can never forget," He told her. Daisy felt her heart hit her throat.

"Is there any hope for us?" Daisy asked in fear of what he might answer.

"For us?" Luigi repeated thoughtfully. Daisy nodded. He looked at her and smiled wryly.

"There's always hope for us," He said. Daisy felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," She said as more tears fell. For the first time Luigi knew what to do. He pulled Daisy up close to him and held her tightly. He missed her so much and now she was back.

He knew people, including Mario and Peach, would call him crazy. He didn't really care. He was willing to give her a chance and now the time for that chance had arrived.

A few months later and they were still together. They had put the past behind them and moved on. They were stronger now then they ever had been. Even Mario and Peach had to concede that Luigi had done the right thing in forgiving Daisy.

The year of heartache was over and Luigi spent the rest of his days a happy man with the woman he loves.


End file.
